ialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ygyde
Ygyde (A. Nowicki & P. Hassel-Zein) 2002 Ygyde es un lingua auxiliar con radices de syllabos in duo litteras. Le formation de vocabulos depende del agglutination de iste radices. Le nomines de litteras del alphabeto de Ygyde e le constantes scientific se forma con solo duo litteras. Le nomines de variabiles con quatro. Substantivos pro uso nomines proprie o personal usa sex litteras. Assi defuty (grande nove pais) pote significar le Statos Unite de America, e wemapy (belle feminin persona) significa un femina. Altere parolas comencia con un vocal que es sequite per un consonante, etc. Le vocales functional son prepositiones composte de un littera. Le numeros, le colores, le pronomines, assi como adjectivos e substantivos commun, e le altere prepositiones son formate per tres litteras. Omne altere parolas son de cinque o septe litteras. Illos son parolas composte del junction de un prefixo vocal con duo o tres syllabos. Per exemplo, le adjectivo aniga (corrupte) es formate per le combination de un prefixo (adjectival) con un syllabo ni (secrete) e le syllabo ga (moneta). Le nomine ofyby (pan) es facite per le combination del prefixo o (substantivo) con le syllabo fy (spuma) e le syllabo by (alimento). Le verbo igugo (vaporisan) es construite per le combination del prefixo i (verbo) con le syllabo gu (liquido) e le syllabo go (gas). Important note - This page is out of date as of March 1, 2011. Check the link to the ygyde website at the bottom of the page (external links) for the most current information about ygyde. Ygyde is an international auxiliary language created by Andrew Nowicki and Patrick Hassel-Zein. Andrew Nowicki invented its prefix table in 2002 and kept refining Ygyde until 2007. Patrick Hassel-Zein made most of its grammar in 2002. The word Ygyde in the Ygyde language means "noun simple language". Ygyde is a unique oligosynthetic language because it crams record number of different meanings into two letters long morphemes. These morphemes are the building blocks of Ygyde. There are 90 adjective morphemes (listed in the following adjective table) and 90 noun morphemes (listed in the following noun table). The adjectives and the nouns have identical spelling and pronunciation. They are distinguished by the first letter of the compound word, which is called prefix. The key concept that defines Ygyde is its prefix table which describes how the compound words are constructed. The following table is a simplified prefix table. According to the table, the prefix determines whether the compound word is an adjective, a noun, or a verb. The prefix also determines which morphemes are taken from the adjective table and which ones are taken from the noun table. The prefix table makes it possible to cram record number (180) of different meanings into two letters long morphemes. SIMPLIFIED PREFIX TABLE prefix length of word (number of letters) class a 5 Adjectives are made of letter a followed by one morphemefrom the adjective table, followed by one morpheme from the noun table. a 7 Adjectives are made of letter a followed by twomorphemes from the adjective table, followed by one morpheme from the noun table. e 5 Adjectives are made of letter e followed by two morphemes from the noun table. e 7 Adjectives are made of letter e followed by onemorpheme from the adjective table, followed by two morphemes from the noun table. y 5 Nouns are made of letter y followed by onemorpheme from the adjective table followed by one morpheme from the noun table. y 7 Nouns are made of letter y followed by twomorphemes from the adjective table, followed by one morpheme from the noun table. o 5 Nouns are made of letter o followed by two morphemes from the noun table. o 7 Nouns are made of letter o followed by onemorpheme from the adjective table, followed by two morphemes from the noun table. u 5 Verbs are made of letter u followed by onemorpheme from the adjective table, followed by one morpheme from the noun table. u 7 Verbs are made of letter u followed by twomorphemes from the adjective table, followed by one morpheme from the noun table. i 5 Verbs are made of letter i followed by two morphemes listed in the noun table. i 7 Verbs are made of letter i followed by onemorpheme from the adjective table, followed by two morphemes from the noun table. ADJECTIVE TABLE morpheme adjective morpheme adjective ba aba = top be abe = wild by aby = smelly bo abo = hairy bu abu = dead bi abi = optical pa apa = alive pe ape = happy py apy = owned po apo = caring pu apu = hungry pi api = similar da ada = front de ade = different dy ady = middle do ado = pretty du adu = gained di adi = political ta ata = dangerous te ate = slow ty aty = old to ato = ephemeral tu atu = rich, expensive ti ati = repeating ga aga = lost ge age = stationery gy agy = simple go ago = atmospheric gu agu = wet gi agi = geological ka aka = weak ke ake = dirty ky aky = brittle ko ako = artistic ku aku = burning ki aki = massive wa awa = sticky we awe = cellular (living cell) wy awy = slippery wo awo = rotating wu awu = chemical wi awi = genetic fa afa = elastic fe afe = cold fy afy = lightweight fo afo = long fu afu = dry fi afi = feminine za aza = strong ze aze = idle zy azy = warm zo azo = high zu azu = inner zi azi = narrow sa asa = bottom se ase = sharp sy asy = bad so aso = big su asu = prolonged si asi = electric ja aja = sexual je aje = masculine jy ajy = sonic jo ajo = mobile ju aju = rear ji aji = clean ca aca = false, no, not, distorted, blurred ce ace = religious cy acy = safe co aco = legal cu acu = new ci aci = changing ma ama = good me ame = true, yes, high fidelity my amy = outer mo amo = attractive mu amu = fast mi ami = mental na ana = complex ne ane = medical ny any = repulsive no ano = busy nu anu = short ni ani = secret la ala = opposite le ale = physical ly aly = random lo alo = small lu alu = mathematical li ali = philosophical NOUN TABLE morpheme noun morpheme noun ba yba = astronomical object be ybe = plant by yby = food bo ybo = animal bu ybu = sickness bi ybi = anatomical part of a multicellular plant pa ypa = anatomical part of a multicellular animal pe ype = relationship py ypy = person po ypo = parent pu ypu = child pi ypi = sibling da yda = name de yde = language dy ydy = text do ydo = picture du ydu = knowledge di ydi = publication ta yta = war te yte = organization ty yty = country to yto = business tu ytu = manager ti yti = trade ga yga = money ge yge = environment gy ygy = light, radiation go ygo = gas gu ygu = liquid gi ygi = pump ka yka = valve ke yke = soft solid ky yky = rigid solid ko yko = shape ku yku = tube ki yki = rod wa ywa = tape we ywe = sheet wy ywy = surface wo ywo = disk wu ywu = torus wi ywi = helix fa yfa = ball fe yfe = powder fy yfy = foam fo yfo = fiber fu yfu = textile fi yfi = garment za yza = container ze yze = furniture zy yzy = room (building part) zo yzo = building zu yzu = city zi yzi = hole sa ysa = concavity se yse = protrusion sy ysy = part so yso = group su ysu = fastener si ysi = tool ja yja = craftsman je yje = machine jy yjy = engine jo yjo = vehicle ju yju = road ji yji = place ca yca = address ce yce = communication cy ycy = net co yco = expert cu ycu = technology ci yci = manipulation, processing ma yma = detector me yme = recorder my ymy = separation mo ymo = fusion mu ymu = chip, electronic circuit mi ymi = software na yna = calculation ne yne = science ny yny = force no yno = work nu ynu = distance ni yni = path, trajectory la yla = angle le yle = unit ly yly = number lo ylo = atom lu ylu = abstraction li yli = no meaning, absurd Examples of the Ygyde compound words: aniga (corrupt) = a (adjective) + ni (secret) + ga (money) ofyby (bread) = o (noun) + fy (foam) + by (food) igugo (to vaporize) = i (verb) + gu (liquid) + go (gas). Another remarkable feature of Ygyde, which is also present in Sona language, is the fact that most of its predefined words are derived from a small set of "core" morphemes which in Ygyde are its 90 adjective morphemes. This feature, combined with the fact that Ygyde colors and numbers follow easy to remember patterns, and the fact that nearly all Ygyde words are compound words, has mnemonic advantage. This mnemonic advantage is not based on words borrowed from European languages, so Ygyde, unlike euroclones, is culturally neutral. External links Ligamines, Links, Ligoj. *Ygyde web site maintained by Andrew Nowicki